geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Divinity
God Eater is a 2.1 upcoming level created by Knobbelboy. This level is one of the most object-heavy levels because it contains a lot of object-consuming art, and according to Knobbelboy himself, has over 300,000 objects. This level will be verified by Knobbelboy himself, and is believed to be an extreme demon. Gameplay NOTE: This goes as far as 82% currently. The level starts you off on a platform as a ship with a slow melody playing in the background. The decoration here is mostly made up of rainbows and crystals all over the screen. An LDM (Low Detail Mode) can be seen at the very beginning, and the flying itself is moderately tight and requires good maneuverability in order to pass. A bit in, things get a bit mixed up with a yellow jump orb and a pair of gravity portals to mess up the player. About halfway through this part, the tune gets a bit more sinister and is now played in wave form. This wave is not that hard in terms of the overall difficulty of the level. It switches between normal, mini and dual a few times before entering the upcoming segment. This part begins with the player, as a cube, jumping over a lava pit with both orb and regular timings, all while being chased by a giant monster, supposedly the "God Eater." This is then followed up by another similar section, but it is now played as a ball and the lava is replaced with water instead. This ball requires some well timed clicks to get through, and the monster chasing you does not make it any easier either. Transitioning via two green orbs, the player now plays as a robot in yet another similar part with acid as the floor this time. This yet again holds some tricky timings and gravity switching. As this then ends, the player is taken into an auto section with a demonic face in the background and the words "God Eater" and "Good Luck" showing up just before the Extreme Demon face shows up, signalling the drop. Here, the song gets a more upbeat tempo as the player enters a long four-part section; all with moons in the background. It starts as an extreme triple speed ship sequence with a bunch of gravity portals and narrow spaces, as well as a mini portal at the end. Next comes a hard and fast wave with very tight spaces and gravity portals scattered throughout this quarter. A very short auto follows as a dual cube comes up starting with a few orb jumps right into a straight fly quickly followed by a single tap ball and a gravity switching wave, all with insane timings. Next up is a long, straight fly segment with some teleportation portals in the mix, followed by a dual mini cube section with a few hard jumps leading into the next section of the level. This part has many flashing lights which makes it hard for the player to see, and spikes on both the floor and in the ceiling, beating to the song. This is all played as a ball and features some very difficult and long timings. Coming up is another short auto with an eye opening in the background following the player into the next segment. This is a quite unique part containing some very large spinning objects acting as hazards for the player now playing as a ship. This flying is extremely difficult and requires pinpoint accuracy. Following is a transition with a ghost-like face in the background right before a quite long wave section with a very detailed spinning piece of art in the background resembling three dragons in a circle formation. The wave itself is fairly tough and quickly switches size and back at the end of this part. Then the player enters a cube sequence with a tattoo like object on the background. Then the tattoo’s mouth opens up, which is turned into 7-rainbow orbs. After the difficult cube, the very detailed Devourer of Gods wiggles through the background. The robot timing is very difficult. After that, the player is transformed in to a UFO with a yellow portal above and a bunch of orbs. Next is a wave part in slow speed. The background looks like a CD with pink color. Trivia References * Some art pieces of the level are based from a game called Terraria and several backgrounds are from the game God Eater. * The four individual parts at the drop are all based on the celestial towers from Terraria and are presented in the following order: Nebula (purple), Solar (orange), Stardust (cyan) and Vortex (green). * The eye midway through the level shows a striking resembelence to the "Eye of Sauron" from the Lord of the Rings movies. * Another art piece showing some resemblance to something else is the ghostly face right before the wave part at ~60%. Its appearance is very similar to the final boss of Sonic Generations: "Time Eater". * At around 70%-74%, the Devourer of Gods (boss from the Terraria mod "Calamity Mod") can be seen. ** Knobbelboy has also made a speedbuild of the Devourer of Gods.https://youtu.be/xF3VI7Wr0FU * At around 82%-85%, the Titans Bionis and Mechonis (from Xenoblade Chronicles) can be seen. **This is possibly Knobbelboy's most object-heavy art consisting of around 5,000 objects. ** Knobbelboy also did a speedbuild of this art.https://youtu.be/7Fha1y8m1oE Song * The song for this level was removed from Newgrounds, which means this level might not get rated unless something is done about the issue. ** However, the real lia;quo (the composer of the original "Crystal Corruption" song) uploaded an HQ version to Newgrounds, but however made it non-downloadable. It has been thought on this very wiki she sent a email to RobTop to authorised it for use, yet it should be known that isn’t how it works. * Keany has recently made a remaster of the song that was not removed from Newgrounds, meaning that Knobbelboy might have to use Keany’s version instead of the original Nightcore edit. His remaster’s ID is 803706. ** OblivionOfficial has also uploaded the original non-Nightcore version of the song, which remains more popular than Keany’s remaster. Her remaster’s ID is 805999. * There were rumors going around that Knobbelboy had cancelled God Eater due to the music (Crystal Corruption (Nightcore Edit) by Lia;quo) being banned off Geometry Dash. This was, however, a rumour as Knobbelboy had NOT stated the cancellation of this level. ** This was later completely disproved on October 2nd, when Knobbelboy streamed himself drawing the official design for "The God Eater" from a hand-drawn drawing converted into photo-shop. He managed to finish it on that same day and the finished design is available on his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/knobbelnyu/status/914962357859880960 Other * The name "God Eater" comes from the japanese RPG game by Shift with the same title. * Knobbelboy stated that this level would be verified after he verified Bloodlust. ** He has verified Bloodlust and God Eater is now finished with decorations, and has now uploaded a complete video of the full decoration with the layout. * Sea has made a rant video about God Eater. It is not about the level, but about how people are simply stealing and editing Knobbelboy's God Eater videos together for views and revenue.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qaxD5U6whA * Unfortunately, the full level was leaked by an unknown player (at the time where the level was far from finished). The leaked version was called "God Eater 2018 leak" and has the description "I just want to trigger SEA, dont sue me". This created a large amount of backlash and caused a lot of hate to the creator. * Knobbelboy, after watching a video of Woodkid, said he would add more decoration to be up to that level. * Sometime after the release of the second preview, Knobbelboy played the full layout of God Eater in the editor with the “Ignore Damage” option turned on in a Twitch stream. * Knobbelboy predicted the finished level to have more than 400,000 objects, but this was later disproved as the fully completed God Eater has over 300,000 objects. * Knobbelboy has officially finished God Eater, leaving him with only verification to do. * It took Knobbelboy 450-500 hours to fully finish God Eater. * God Eater has over 500 different color channels. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Upcoming levels Category:Levels with a removed song Category:Object-Heavy Levels